


微风

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 古早的为虐而虐的脑洞产物之一，没啥逻辑性哈。不过估计也看出来了，我虽然想虐身，但是并不太会写。（捂脸）
Kudos: 1





	微风

要怎么才能熬过去呢？  
方绪跟自己说，反正和那个人之间并无可能，那么怎么样都没有区别。  
方绪跟自己说，我还需要钱，这有罪的没用的人也可以用来换钱。  
方绪跟自己说，这辈子我已经见不到那个人了。  
那么，我为什么还是想逃呢？  
刚进房间，李市鹰就脱下他的裤子，推倒在床上。与往常一样，为了些什么，方绪忍受着李市鹰的讨伐，只是咬着右手，将一切咽下去。  
为了什么呢？  
兴许是几天不见，身后只是被潦草地用手指做了下扩张，然后就被那个可怕的东西插入。即使知道顺从、讨好多少能减少些痛苦，然而他还是像被捕食的兔子一样僵硬。尤其像这次，即使背对着看不到表情，他也感到李市鹰带着不小的怒气。  
他俩的关系从暑假开始。九月方绪必须回到H市上学，而不出一个月李市鹰也来到了这里，说是出差。三天前方绪在校园里碰到他时下意识地落荒而逃，然后被好好教训了一个晚上。这天下午国庆节放假前的课结束后，方绪回到宿舍，发现李市鹰在等他，而且等了很久。  
方绪想逃。一切都不管了，逃。学业什么的刚开始就不要坚持，父亲的病不想管了，钱无所谓了，只要逃走就好了。他买了火车票回宿舍准备拿东西跑路，却发现本来说好第二天再来的李市鹰就在他宿舍里。  
逃。  
“我都说了不要咬着手了。”  
右手被掰开。方绪想要反抗，腰被抬得更高，那双手抚摸着胸前腰间，不过还是掐在肩膀上。  
“刘力扬。”  
在听到这个词的时候，折磨还在继续，方绪完全没有反应过来。他已经有三年没有从他人口中听过这个名字了。  
“没错吧？想着我是刘力扬给我叫几声啊？”  
“怎么、”方绪完全慌乱了。  
“你的梦中情人？”李市鹰看着这个坚持了这么久的人，故意捅到了最深处。方绪惨叫出声。  
“不是不是。”他拼命摇头，想要挣脱束缚，但前后都被扣住，只带来了李市鹰想要的刺激。  
“不要再骗我了。今天可是在你的日记上看得清楚呢。再也见不到他了，还有多想他啊。”  
李市鹰退出来，将身下之人翻过身，打开向上的大腿，仿佛宣布主权似的将仍然坚挺的分身缓慢挺进了颤抖的身体里。  
“哟，还在我面前装得这么清纯啊？我的好秘书。”  
方绪咬破了嘴唇，仍坚持着。意识蜷缩在角落里，直到下句话暴露出来。  
“他在帝都K大吧？要不我们回去顺便去看看他？”  
“不要，唔，求求你了，不要。”  
“为什么？你不想见他吗？”  
“不想，不要，不要...”  
“我还有他的手机号喔。”  
身下的痛苦似乎想夺去他的一部分清明。与之相比，那个人的名字的出现已经将他所有的底线暴露在肆意折磨他的人的面前。  
“他说他等会打过来，怎么样？”  
“不要，求求你，不要告诉他...”  
“我还没告诉他呢，”那家伙几乎是带着恶意在体内开垦，“你说我等会怎么跟他说？”  
“说你为了钱可以被男的上？”是的，事实就是如此。不是。  
“说你一直对他心怀不轨？”是的，事实就是如此。不是。  
“还是说，你...”  
电话铃真的响了。方绪直接把右手塞入嘴中，将刚刚被逼出来的呼痛声生生吞了回去。那人毫无预兆地退了出去。比起肉体上的冲击，方绪满脑子里都是害怕。  
害怕。不要。不是。是的。不要。是的。不是。不是。是的。不要。是的。是的。不要。害怕。  
身体再次被摆弄成一只承欢的狗。不仅是身后被再次侵入，那人也几乎伏在他背上。方绪发现那被他刻意忽略的铃声已近在咫尺。  
然后被切断了。  
“你好，我是李市鹰。”  
这次他的动作出奇地慢，仿佛回到了最开始时，没有经验的漫长的痛苦是最折磨人的。  
方绪不仅咬着右手腕，左手还紧抓着右手小臂，听着那人的话，也只是听着，已经没有精力去理解什么了。  
“嗯...好...我和方绪一起回来...你等着啊...没事...我和他在一起呢...”  
“要不你和他说说话...好...”  
滚烫的手机贴在了方绪的耳边。李市鹰掐他的大腿，他还是没有反应。  
“是你爸爸...”  
他眼睛动了动。  
“方绪啊...你怎么了？”  
他确实理解了这是他的声音，而不是他的...  
“他好像睡着了...”  
“嗯好，没事了，让他睡吧，秘书的工作也会很辛苦。”  
“是的...他一直很辛苦呢...”  
方绪一度不知自己在哪儿，只知道还在承受着刑罚，但这种自我麻痹被李市鹰一巴掌打醒。  
“已经结束了。”  
已咬出血的右手再次被掰开。不是，并没有结束。那人的动作比之前更凶狠，似乎是想要将他撞碎。  
“哈哈哈...”李市鹰强行将他的脸扳过来正视自己，“你都已经几年没见了，我怎么可能会有他的电话，哈哈哈...”  
是的，从那一天起，我再也没有见过他了。可是...方绪将手放在心脏上，我还是时不时地想着他，尤其是这段时间，我都在默念他的名字，承受这一切。是很好笑吧，明明我早就放弃了，明明我早就下决定了，明明我早就…  
方绪也惨笑着，流着眼泪。  
这不正说明，我到现在，还在喜欢他啊。  
他一边哭一边笑，却发不出声音了。  
  
噩梦中，他和李市鹰在一个教室门口，他知道那个人就在这里面。  
“我要跟他说，我要跟他说，我要跟他说，”李市鹰在不断声明着。  
“不要，求求你，不要。”他阻挠着。  
突然，一根弦崩断了。  
来吧，就让他知道这一切吧。没关系的，反正都是事实。  
只要把这些当事实接受就好了。  
就像那时你将她带到我面前一样。  
只要心麻木了就好了。  
就像你不断跟我说隔壁班上那个不男不女的人妖真恶心一样。  
没关系的。  
我能接受的。  
进了教室，却空无一人。  
“啊，我忘记了，十一放假了。”  
方绪捂着脸，瘫坐在地上，无法抑制地哭出声音。  
这么多年了，这是第一次吧？  
他放声大哭。  
  
梦境与现实的夹缝之中，身体是如此寒冷。  
方绪被摇晃着醒来，看到了这个这世界上最了解他的人，最让他害怕的人，也是他最痛恨的人。  
不对，也没什么好痛恨的...  
方绪还停留在梦中的情绪里。  
“你梦到了什么？全身在发抖。”  
没有什么好痛恨的，只是没有接受现实，只是没有习惯痛苦而已。  
当作是微风拂过，就好了。  
“不回答是吧？”  
身下迎来的是意料之中的侵入。  
“把我想象成他，你会好受点。”  
方绪摇摇头。体温和痛苦一起被带走，只剩下，麻木到极点的寒冷。


End file.
